learning the way to your heart
by Dantex51
Summary: Peach hates Bowser, but what would happen when she asks Bowser a big favor Bowser finally will decipher the puzzle that is peach's heart?


Hi people, how you doing :D.

Well first than all finally I'm happy of overcome my fear and publish my first fanfic XD.

Second, I have a little problem, the English is not my native language so I am sorry 100%, because my grammar and some sentences, I always wanted to create fanfics in English and this is a personal challenge XD.

And I invite you to leave a comment that will help me to improve my story or my English (I am learning in the both cases) if you wish.

Disclaimer: all Mario Bro´s character belong to the company Nintendo.

Well enjoy :D

* * *

I was walking towards the grand hall where my precious treasure was caged, I opened the door to see the beautiful princess in a pink dress that I always had loved… Peach.

-And tell, me how you are today mi delicate queen-I asked as I approached.

-How do you think I'd feel after you kidnapped and locked me up –She said some angry.

-Calm down, when my people confirm the failure of that silly mustachioed, I promise you our wedding will be more pleasant – I said with a big smile.

-JA give me a coin each time that you say that and I promise a grand wall would divide your castle of my kingdom-She said.

-Grrrrrrr-I was a little angry about the comment-you'll love me sooner or later, I don't doubt it, but now you look aggressive so I'll give you five minutes to reconsider your opinion –I said while walking to the exit.

-You don't understand-she grabbed the bars of the cage and pulled her head out of the cage a little-AFTER ALL I HAVE NEVER FELT ANYTHING FOR YOU-she yelled-I only see a monster that cause pain to everyone.

-WHAT!?-I looked at her, getting angry-I did many thing for you and that's how you thank me? - I started to walk towards the cage-I gave you millions of things, I saved your kingdom, we have seen many landscapes together and even we had a romantic trip around THE WHOLE GALAXY TWICE-now my eyes were full of angry.

-And the only thing you wanted was more power-she said coming near to me-I have always been something secondary… an object…you feel nothing for me.

-OF COUSER I DO!-I said desperately grabbing the bars- and I have shown you with all the gifs.

-Just stuff-she said looking at me disappointed without move-at least do you know what love means?.

-Yes-I said-It's when…well…-I panicked, never in my entire life did I realized the meaning of love.

-Exactly-She said-Being honest, I always wanted to give you an opportunity, I thought all that theater of bad guy and powerful were just part of someone who was shy or lack of affection-she stepped back- but tell me how I would love somebody that never have felt anything here-She touched her chest with the hand.

-I…-when I was about to talk she turned her back, then I lowered my head, those words did a little wound inside of me.

-MY LORD-a koopa suddenly entered- Mario is in the castle.

-Ok… I'm coming-I said and walked to the door without looking back.

Unfortunately she was right, the plumber came, beat me and took the princess in the dark night as leaving my castle destroyed back.

-No again-I said a little angry trying to sit on my throne -He must has a weak spot.

-Lord Bowser-a koopa with wings came closer to me-all the troops retreated and we determined the damages to the castle, the repairs will begin in the early morning.

-Fine, now tell to my commanders, I want them here now–I ordered.

-Yes SR-and he gone.

My mind was busy, this is the first time that the words of my peach cause a reaction inside me and those simple sentences don't stop to repeat in my head, /something inside my chest… what does it mean ?.

-Lord Bowser, do you need us?-someone broke my thoughts, a koopa, goomba, hammer bro and Kamek were standing in front of me.

-Yes-I cleared my throat-my current methods of getting peach´s heart are not working-I said a little sad- I ran out of ideas and for that reason you are here to give me new ideas-I finished.

-mmmm…maybe…a padded cell?-said the goomba.

-You can gift her a giant castle-said the koopa.

-NO no more gift… she hate that-I said.

-Because you have never given her what she wants-Kamek said.

-My eyes shined-that is-I pointed Kamek-if I spy her, I'll know what she wants, prepare my claw ship for tomorrow-.

-Yes sr-they said and started to walk towards the door.

-Kamek wait-I ordered, the others disappeared through the door-first, do you know more spells than you use? , no?.

-Yes sr-he said-what do you need?-.

-I need all the spells about the word heart-.

-oh…-Kamek said with a pain face.

-What?-I said.

-Well… the topic heart it´s really hard-he said-I know what you want and maybe would be possible found something, but… the majority of the time the mind win against this spells.

-Grrrr-I thought for a minute -Fine, then find everything else, if it is not possibly with magic I am sure there are other ways, I'll try everything-I said a little angry.

-Yes sr, I'll do my best-then he flow out of the place.

I sighed, "finally peace" I taught and looked up to see my paint of peach "don't worry, I'll find the way"


End file.
